Newsies Become Pin Setters
by Kid Blink's Twiggy
Summary: Well I was bored and so here's a story about my job and cute guys... enjoy!
1. Newsies Begin

I was talking to Cassie once again on the phone and on the computer (we are losers). There was a beep on the other line. "One second Cass there is a beep on the other line. " "OK" she says. I press the nifty little button and say "Hello?" "Maddie?" I hear the unmistakable sound of Mark Stroup's voice.  
  
"Oh hey Mark. What's up?"  
  
"I have some news about pin setting."  
  
"Oh joy" I say. I don't think he catches my sarcasm.  
  
"I am glad you are as excited as me". Mark is such a strange man.  
  
"Well Mark dude don't leave me hanging! What's going on?" I say exasperatedly  
  
"We are getting new pin setters! I know you wanted tonight to rest but I need you because Vince and Ben are out of town and I had three of the new pin setters starting tonight!"  
  
"Well I was thinking of calling Beth but. ok I'll do it but you are very lucky."  
  
"Maddie you are a lifesaver"  
  
"I know I know"  
  
I then switch back to Cass. "Cass what time is it?" I ask. "Uhhh 7:50" "Oh fuck! I have gotta run up to bowling. I know I said I have the night off but I don't. Love ya sweety! Bye!"  
  
I run up the two flights of stairs and run into my room. I take off my sweatpants and throw on a pair of shorts; it gets REALLY hot in the back of that bowling alley. Then I throw the sweatpants back on because it's really damn cold outside. I throw open my closet (it actually has a door) and grab a random hoody. It just happens to be my "Beat me with a spoon. covered in peanut butter" hoody Alex (Emma) gave to me in seventh grade. Man I miss that child so much. She left me for college. That reminded me to call her the next day.  
  
I run and grab my discman and for a change it didn't have my "Newsies" or any of the "Mighty Ducks" soundtracks in it. "Perfect all I need in life right now is a Britney Spears CD" but I knew if I didn't leave soon I would be late so I would have to suck it up. I grabbed my keys off my dresser and ran down the stairs and out the back door. I ran right into Henning the German guy living in my house. "Oh hey uhh I have gotta run so lock the door. OK? Bye!"  
  
I run up Friendship Ave. thinking about Ryan. he's a freshman this year at Allderdice High School which is where I am a sophomore. He's actually sortof cute. I get up to Atlantic street and turn left and look at my watch. It's 8:01 so I am not late yet and won't get in trouble, so I slow into a steady speed walk.  
  
I reach St. Lawrence O'Toole and walk up the small hill and across the parking lot through the doors and into the small duck pin bowling alley. WHOA! I do one of my famous double takes as I look at a group of 3 guys talking. There is a really sexy one with an eye patch. "Wow" I breath deeply. There is also a short cute guy with blond hair and carrying around what looks like a cane. He's not bad either. The last guy is tall and wearing a cowboy hat. I wouldn't say no to any of them. I say hi to all the bowlers and look at mark and nod my head towards the group of guys. He nods which clearly means that yes these are the new setters. I take off my headphones and press stop on my Discman. I take a deep breath and walk toward them. "Hi" I say in my usual cheerful voice. "I'm Maddie. I'm one of the pin setters here." All three of them look at me skeptically. Finally, the one with the cane says "A girl? A girl? You have got to be kidding me. They are not gonna try to make me learn how to do this job from some weak little girl. HA that's a great joke" I was dumbfounded. I may be a girl but I'm strong. I play sports so I'm in good shape and I live by two ghettoes so I know how to fight. "Listen up buddy. You may not want to learn how to set from me but you are going to and your not going to whine about it. I am in the 10th grade and I have been doing this job since 5th grade so I know how to do this. And if you are gonna mess with me go ahead because it usually takes a lot for me to dislike people and as for fighting people I don't do that. But I also don't like people being jackasses to me when we first meet eachother. Got that? Now take all three of your sorry asses to the back of the bowling alley. Pick a lane for yourself. Two of you will be working together and one will be with me. Figure it out. I will be back in about five minutes. I have to talk to the bowlers." And at that I walked off towards Mark and Jim. 


	2. Learning the Ropes

Disclaimer: I forgot to do this last time! Ok I sadly don't own Newsies because Disney (bless their souls) does. I happily don't own the bowling alley. I own me. I work with Vince. And I am best friends with Ben. The bowlers are evil and so is P.J. we will get to Tyree later.  
  
SHOUTS!:  
  
Sapphy: Thank-you for being my first reviewer. it makes me feel loved! Well you see I would have Snyder be a ball buffer but well its manual pin setting. lots of labor lol. I will figure out how to be mean to Snyder though!  
  
Cass: Thanks for the review! Yes it will be funny. I'm deciding on Spot for you or Beth though.  
  
When I got over to the two bowlers, I said, "OK guys what do I got to teach them?"  
  
"Everything" Mark replied  
  
"Oh sweet Jesus. You two realize since this isn't an exhibition game and I had tonight off I'm getting paid extra. Right?"  
  
"Yeah we know. We are going to give the boys $6 from the league tonight and you $14."  
  
"Yay! An extra $6 towards camp!"  
  
I then walked over to the little walkway to the back of the alley and sighed wondering which guy I was stuck with.  
  
When I got over there, they were arguing. "Hey! HEY NOW ALL STARS! I HAVE PEEVES IN THIS JOB! LISTENING TO GUYS ARGUE IS ONE OF THEM! STOP RIGHT NOW!" They looked at me with startled expressions. "There isn't that better? I want to be nice really. OK what are your names and who are you setting with? My name is Maddie if you did not know."  
  
The short one with the cane walked up first. "I'm James Conlon. . . better known as Spot" I stuck out my hand and he spit on his and stuck it out. I decided to shake it anyway. "Hey girly you're not half bad you know that? Just don't mess with me."  
  
"With that cane right there I wouldn't dream of it"  
  
The tallest one walked forward. "I'm Jack Kelly. People call me Jack or Cowboy . . . either works for me."  
  
I looked at him and he reminded me of somebody. . . oh yeah! He reminded me of my good friend Jake a.k.a. Jakey boy. "Hey since I'm special can I call you Jacky boy?"  
  
"Sure" he said with a killer grin.  
  
"Yay I feel special!"  
  
All three of us slowly turned to look at the last guy. He gave me a shy smile and looked away. I almost melted. "C'mon Blink she's cool don't give her the cold shoulder." Jacky boy said.  
  
"I-I-I'm sorry. Hi I'm Louie Ballat or Kid Blink." He said in a quiet shy voice  
  
"Hey there Kid. OK who is setting with who?"  
  
"Hey can I set with you?" I had just turned around to ask Jacky boy because he was taller and could set faster. I wasn't used to the voices yet so I wasn't sure who said it. I turned around. The speaker was Blink! Not bad I said to myself. I get the sexiest one.  
  
"Maddie!" Mark yelled "Are we ready?"  
  
"I have to physically show them how to set and explain some things and then we will be ready. . . I will turn on the fan and yell to you guys when we are ready!"  
  
I then turned back to the three guys. "OK first off, are there any more of you?"  
  
"Yeah about 15 more. But we don't want Les to start or Boots for that matter. We also won't work every week." Jack replied  
  
"OK that's great. We have four other pin setters besides myself. Ben Stroup who is Mark's son. He's really cool but he's in New York City this weekend with another pin setter, Vince. Vince is my brother and hates pin setting. Then we have P.J. who I personally hate because he's very sexual with me. He's Winky's nephew. The last setter is Tyree. He's a little younger but he's cool. He is Winky's son and Winky is awesome."  
  
"You seem to know everyone. But I will dominate" Spot said  
  
"Whatever you say Spotty, but to dominate you have to know how to set. Here is what you do. MARK GIVE ME A PRACTICE BOWL!"  
  
I make sure that my legs are up on the ledge we sit on. "Unless you want to get hit keep your legs up." I warn the guys.  
  
Mark winds up and bowls and gets four pins down. One falls into the pin pit and three stay on the alley way. Perfect. I jump down and clear the three pins that are down away. "When that happens to quickly clear the pins off of the alley. Only the pins that are down though" I explained  
  
Then Mark bowls his second ball. He gets all ten pins down. I jump down and put the balls on the bowling lane and put all pins on the alley. "Put all the pins up here and then see this little square hole? Put your foot in it and press down on the lever. These little pins pop up." I then showed them the bottom of the pin. "See this hole? You set the pins on to the holder things and once you have them all set up take your foot off. HA! I am a beast none of the pins fell down!"  
  
I then walked over, got the fan plug, plugged it in, and turned it on.  
  
"OK MARK! WE ARE READY! ME AND LOUIE ARE IN 1 AND 2 SO PUT MORE BOWLERS IN OUR LANE!"  
  
The boys then started there first night bowling.  
  
I know it was a bad ending but I need the suspense. PLEASE REVIEW! Third chapter is up sumtime this week 


	3. Sodas and Sluts

Disclaimer: Same as last time.  
  
"Holy fucking shit!" Spot yelled  
  
"Spotty what's wrong?" I asked  
  
"Man I got hit with a pin."  
  
"Did you have your feet up?"  
  
"Well. . . no."  
  
"You deserved it then. And you will live."  
  
"I am glad you're so nice to him. I mean you could be a little more considerate," Jack said  
  
"Grrrr. I'm sorry Spotty but you do have to listen to me. I mean I have been a pin setter since I was 11. I'm 15 now. I know what is going on."  
  
"Wow no wonder your such a great setter" I turned when I heard Blink's voice  
  
"Oh thanks. I'm not all that fast though. And you have two balls" Blink looks down and jumps down gracefully"  
  
"Maddie that came out wrong" Jack said.  
  
"Yeah it really did" Spot agreed.  
  
"Yeah I know but I needed to tell him. How else would I phrase it?" I said carefully. "BUT when you're a pin setter you have to get used to dirty raunchy jokes. That's the fun of it!"  
  
"MADDIE!" I heard Mark yell  
  
"WHAT?" I yelled in one of my many voices  
  
"HAVE EVERYONE TAKE A BREAK AND COME GET MONEY AND SHOW THEM WHERE AND HOW TO GET SODAS!"  
  
"YES SIR!" I yelled  
  
I got all the guys and told them to follow me. I got to all the bowlers first. "Mark why are we getting soda early?" I asked quizzically. It was only the end of the first game and we usually get sodas when the second pair ends their second game.  
  
"Well, we decided only to play two games because tonight we have to train three pin setters instead of just one." He said in a matter-of-fact tone  
  
"Oh" I said.  
  
He handed me a $5 bill. "Get each of you a soda and can I have a Diet Pepsi?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Ray walks over and gives me $2 and says "A Diet for me and a Pepsi for Jack the bowler."  
  
"Okey dokey then. Anyone else?"  
  
There were a few no's so I said ok and grabbed Spot's cane.  
  
"Come my children we must fly!" I yell  
  
"Whatever you say boss lady" Jack says laughing  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
We walk upstairs and into the big bingo room where the ceiling has swirling clouds of cigarette smoke and the sound of bingo chips can be heard all around you. "B-22" the announcer says  
  
"Ugh. Come on boys."  
  
We walk over to the snack table.  
  
"Hey Kristy! How's it rolling?" we do our usual Newsies greeting of spitting in our hands and then shaking hands.  
  
"How many math problems for me today Maddie?" she asks with her silly grin  
  
"I don't know. But we want 3 Pepsis, a Cherry Pepsi, and a Diet Pepsi with this money" I hand her the $5 bill.  
  
"Ok that's. . ." she looks at me for help.  
  
"2.40" Kid Blink's voice comes from behind me  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"I'm Kid Blink. That's Jack and Spot" He points at each boy  
  
"They are new setters hun." I tell her  
  
"Ohhhhhh." She nods in an understanding way.  
  
She then gives me back my change.  
  
"A Diet and a regular and we are on our way."  
  
"OK!"  
  
She hands me the soda, the change gives me a hug, and we walk away.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
We walk downstairs and I give the bowlers there change and soda, and then walk back to the back part of the alley again.  
  
We then all work in silence except for me learning they are going to Allderdice too (score one for me) and are in my grade.  
  
"ALL THE LANES ARE DONE!" Mark yells  
  
"YES!" I yell.  
  
"Is that all?" jack and spot ask.  
  
"Yeah but they went easy on you. Most of the bowlers aren't here and we only had two games. You also had a rather large break. It will get harder and easier but mostly harder" I report and I grab my stuff. "Don't forget anything!" I yell over my shoulder  
  
We walk to the front and get paid. The boys all make about $12 and I make $29. I know I only made that much because of the boys but it was OK. Right now my concern was getting a ride home. Walking through Garfield alone at night isn't my biggest dream especially since I'm a girl.  
  
I walk over to Mark to ask him when Blink grabs my arm. "Can I walk you home?" he asks me in a very cute shy voice with a sweet smile on his face.  
  
"Well where do you live?" I don't want him to get lost  
  
"On Fairmount. I live next door to the Stroup's. Kloppman bought the house for us foster boys to live in so I know where it is."  
  
"Well then sure"  
  
"Bye!" I call to the bowlers.  
  
Jack and Spot race after us. "And where are you two going alone?" they ask in a mocking voice  
  
"I am walking Maddie home thank-you very much" Blink said matter-of-factly  
  
"Well that could cause a problem Blink. . . ya see you're the only one who knows where we live so. . ."  
  
I laughed "It's ok you can come with us"'  
  
When we were on Roup, Blink grabbed my hand and started holding it, and I didn't mind. We walked in silence all the way back to my house. When we got there I found Beth waiting for me.  
  
"Whoa Maddie did you blow me off for an orgy or something?"  
  
"I did not blow you off and no these guys are new pinsetters."  
  
Spot looks at her, she being a very outgoing person grabs his arm, and yells "Be back in a minute!" I just shook my head.  
  
"Maddie!" Minrose walks in. she once again has on a mask. Ever since 7th grade when her acne left she has still been very self conscious about it. She once again looked very pretty in a pair of homestar runner pajama pants and an Abercrombie shirt with monkeys on it.  
  
"Well hello" she cooes to Jack.  
  
He takes one look at her, smiles and says, "You are a very hott person you know that right?"  
  
"Yeah I do. And you are very hott too!"  
  
She then pulls him upstairs and out onto the roof above the mud room.  
  
"My friends are real outgoing by the way."  
  
"Well when I'm alone with a beautiful woman so am I" Blink says smiling a great smile. He then pulls me into the sweetest kiss in the world! With our lips locked and his powerful arms around me I feel safe.  
  
"WHOOO!" I look up to see my sister who is home from NYU for winter break with her fiancé Chris.  
  
"Blink this is my sister Molly and her fiancé Chris. Chris, Molly this is Louie he is a new pin setter."  
  
"My names not Chris it's C-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-istoff." He says with a Spanish r roll. He has been insisting for me to call him that since the 7th grade. I just roll my eyes  
  
"Of course it is Chris" Molly rolls her eyes too  
  
"Be careful with the Chandler girls OK?" he says as he and Molly then walk back upstairs arms around each others waists to their room on the second floor of my house.  
  
"SPOT! JACK!" I yell. All four of my friends come back with big smiles on their faces.  
  
"You are terrible" I say. I give Blink a quick kiss and push him out the door. "you guys too!" and Jack and Spot kiss their new girls and walk away. "See you on Monday!" I yell  
  
"Oh they go to Dice too guys"  
  
"Who are they? Where do they live? And what happened tonight?" they ask at the same time.  
  
I put my arms around their shoulders and say "Lets watch Newsies and I will tell you all about tonight."  
  
I know it was a great chapter. REVIEW!!!! 


	4. Cookies and Girls With a Few Added Bonus...

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NEWSIES BECAUSE DINSEY DOES. I DO NOT OWN MY FRIENDS. I DO NOT OWN MY NEIGHBORHOOD AND I DO NOT OWN CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES. (Although I wish I did)  
  
SHOUTS!  
  
Sapphy: I am very happy about the little men in the white coats telling you that. Since Snyder can't be a ball buffer I have evil devious plans for that one. It involves well you will see. ::laughs at making you wait:: don't feel sorry for Spot. I have been hit by frickin bowling BALLS in my days, he can deal. I'm glad you like the story!  
  
Cass: ok first off. Beth gets Spot and you don't because she's more convenient. You will get a Newsie though. No worries there. Why would you ever doubt me? as for me "stealing" gryff's man. . . well that child can deal.  
  
Gryffin:  
  
WELL HERE GOES!  
  
After the movie we all went up to my room and went to bed. The next morning we got up and Anna R. (Anna), Sarah May- (big notice on the hyphen) Stein (Sari), Ariane (Ari) and Emma Baum (Em, Emma, or my personal favorite Baum- Baum) wanted to come over. We were bored so at about 2 we started making chocolate chip cookies.  
  
"MADDIE!!!!!!! Get your freakin' brother away from me! He still calls me Emma Hance! Do you know how much of an insult that is to me?" Anna screamed  
  
"It's an insult to anyone hunny" Beth said in a dead serious tone  
  
Oh boy. . . the craziness of baking cookies.  
  
"VINCIENZO LORENZO AFONZO!!!" I yelled loudly. I knew it would annoy him.  
  
"WHAT? AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!"  
  
"FINE THEN HOWS THIS? VINCENT WILLIAM CHANDLER!!!"  
  
"MADELINE YOU ARE A BITCH YOU KNOW THAT? DON'T SAY THAT NAME!"  
  
Gr this is going to take a lot of time and kindness.  
  
"Vince oh stupid ass! Leave Anna alone."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"I will give you a cookie."  
  
"Really? And if I don't?"  
  
"No cookie for you!" I said in my great impression of the soup-nazi in "Seinfeld"  
  
"BUT I WANNA COOKIE!" he whined  
  
"Then you best leave Anna alone child" ariane said. God bless the black people ::bows down::  
  
"Fine be that way!" he sulked down the stairs into the basement and turned the "Empire Records" soundtrack on. I shook my head and started singing along to "Little Bastard"  
  
Little bastard! All fish belly white  
  
Wears gym trunks  
  
And a tanktop shirt When his grandma Sees him playing with a knife She says, "Put that down, You're gonna get hurt."  
  
And she calls him Little Bastard And she says it to his face And he says, "Don't call me Little Bastard, Call me Snake."  
  
I was about to go on to the second verse when Ariane said  
  
"Well white girl, are there any sexy guys left for us?"  
  
"Yeah what about us?" Sari asked from under the table. She is such a strange child . . .  
  
"Well last night Blink said there are more."  
  
"YAY!"  
  
"oh joy guys." Baum-Baum muttered  
  
"I bet I could find you a nice musician . . . one for you to play bass and drums with." She is a musician by the way. Just then the doorbell rang.  
  
"Ding dong dong dong, ding ding ding dong." Everyone said with the doorbell.  
  
"I'se a gotsta its!" I yelled very loudly  
  
I walked through the breakfast room into the hall and looked through the window in the vestibule door then through the window on the front door. It was Forrest.  
  
"Why don't you have your key?" (I love playing with his mind.)  
  
"I have a key?"  
  
"Well you practically live here you should"  
  
"Correction: I DO live here. And if you want me to have a key so bad get me one. Oh and while your at it, unlock the fucking door."  
  
"Okely dokely then" I say as I unlock and open the door for my "almost brother".  
  
When he gets into the house he gives me his usual greeting punch. I don't know how long he has done that but it's like a tradition by now.  
  
"That's one so far today. I shall redeem meself!" I say while putting up a noble British knight act.  
  
"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD! You can't say there isn't any. I smell it . . . it's cookies!" He races toward the kitchen and the cookies. I ran after him.  
  
"OWWWW FUCK KLEO! Get off of me!" My pittbull Kleo seemed to have seen Forrest. Being the psychotic dog she is, jumped on him and pushed him on the ground. He was on the ground laughing, being licked to death, and begging to be helped.  
  
"GOOOOOO Kleo! EAT HIM ALIVE!!!!!" Beth yelled. Laughing I pulled the ecstatic dog off of Forrest.  
  
"The cookies will be done later. Vince is in the basement."  
  
"Thanks Maddie." He did one of his strange runs downstairs.  
  
"Well Mads all we need is for Meagan to be here and we have your whole family here." Em said from behind yet another anime magazine."  
  
"Well Meg is coming over Emma . . . you in fact predicted the future . . . since Christopher is off skating I thought this is the perfect time to plan the wedding." Molly said this as she walked down the stairs. The doorbell then rang and I heard the two girls squeal and run upstairs . . . this wedding is going to be a pain.  
  
"If the doorbell rings again I'm taking it away!" I heard mom yell from her room.  
  
"SORRY MARMEE!" Beth yelled.  
  
"MY WORD!"  
  
"MY MOM!"  
  
"MY HOUSE!"  
  
"MY HAIRS PRETTIER!" (why does it always go to that argument?)  
  
"MY JOB GOT YOU YOUR GUY!"  
  
"Damn you won again."  
  
"Speaking of guys when do we get to meet them?"  
  
BING BING BEEP BING!!!! The annoying oven beeped.  
  
"Well if you get the cookies out then we can go see them right now."  
  
"SCORE!" Sari yelled from under the table . . . she then ran out from under it to help get the cookies out.  
  
Me and Anna went to tackle the "terrible two".  
  
"YO LOSERS!"  
  
"YEAH?"  
  
"WHAT ARE YA DOIN?"  
  
"WATCHING ALL THE JAY AND SILENT BOB MOVIES! WHY?"  
  
"WE ARE ALL GONNA GO OUT! IF YOU NEED ME CALL MY PRETTYFUL CELL PHONE!"  
  
"WHAT EVER!"  
  
"Stoners." I said quietly to Anna while rolling my eyes. She giggled.  
  
"I decided because I'm beautiful, smart, and witty that-" "We are not Jack Minrose . . ." Emma said playfully  
  
"Yes I know but anyway we should bring them cookies."  
  
"ok but your carrying them" Beth said  
  
"Fine"  
  
We than set off. Me in baggy clothes. Beth in her usual Adidas rather cute sporty outfits. Min in her Abercrombie. Sari in tight pants and a tight T- shirt. Ari in flares and a AE hoody. And Anna in flares and an AE rugby shirt with a matching hoody over it. She always looked great.  
  
We then set off to see our boys. And damn were we excited.  
  
End chapter 4.  
  
I know it was a bad ending but the next chapter will be better. And I promise to get back to bowling once I have the main characters down.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	5. Chilling with Newsies and Blink's Big Id...

Disclaimer: Don't own Newsies. But I do own my friends! Hehe  
  
SHOUTS!  
  
Cassie: L-O-S-E-R! Hehe. That is all I'm going to say.  
  
Sapphy: I love you. Don't worry about getting my friends mixed up, I can't keep then straight half of the time.  
  
Gryff: one word: dirtball  
  
CHAPTER 5:  
  
When we got to their house I quickly ran up and rang the doorbell.  
  
"HA I got to push da button," I said while sticking my tongue out at Emma.  
  
A very old wrinkly looking man suddenly opened the door  
  
"Are you the ladies the boys met the other night?"  
  
"Uhhh yeah we are."  
  
"Come in then"  
  
He then brought us through the front door into a very dusty and dingy looking house. We heard pounding on the stairs and a big group of absolutely GORGEOUS guys stood in front of us. Kid Blink stepped out from the back of the group.  
  
"Hey Maddie" he said breathlessly  
  
"Who are all of you?" I said in complete awe.  
  
"Oh just a bunch of angry kids with no money" said a pompous smarty-pants looking guy with tight brown curly hair.  
  
"Yeah thanks that's so informative" I said my voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"YO back off ya little bitch" Spot came pounding through the guys "I have been meaning to talk to ya." With that, Spot pulled me away from my friends and upstairs and into the bathroom where he locked the door.  
  
"OK well ya see what happened is I have a real big problem with you girly. Ya see at work the other night you touched my cane. Ya see no one can touch shit of mine and no one is gonna touch shit of mine. I would have fucked you up on the spot but I would like to NOT lose my fucking job. Touch shit of mine ever again and I will soak ya. Got that?"  
  
"I don't think you actually will."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I can tell."  
  
"Well being able to tell isn't enough for me Maddie. You hafta show me I can't take you. Which I can."  
  
And with that friendly note he walked away.  
  
A LITTLE LATER . . .  
  
We were all sitting in the living room of their house when Kloppman (as we had learned his name) walked in. me and Spot stopped glaring at each other for a second to look at him.  
  
"Boys I have some bad news, you guys can't go to Allderdice anymore, you will either have to go to Schenley or Peabody. It's your choice. Tell me which you pick later." And with that he turned and walked out of the room.  
  
"That sucks major balls" I said loudly  
  
"Well it could be pretty entertaining to see about 19 little white boys walk into Peabody together" Baum-Baum said thoughtfully while sitting with her head on this guy named Snoddy's shoulder. It was cute. HE was cute.  
  
"What are you talking about? I bet Spot can take a big group of black boys from the ghetto . . . Spot can take anyone." I said sarcastically from my place with Blink on the love seat.  
  
"OH FUCK!" Beth yelled suddenly  
  
"What?!?" a whole bunch of us asked  
  
"We have got to stop this snogging party (what snogging party she was dreaming of I don't know)"  
  
"WHY?" all the boys asked disappointedly  
  
"Yeah Beth why? I'm comfortable" Ariane said while cuddling with Boots  
  
"Because Ari your mom is picking you up and Jake and me have plans to go upstreet!"  
  
"Well that's you . . ."  
  
"Yeah but if we went back to Maddie's house with only half of the amount that came what would that look like?"  
  
"True that. Ok I guess we gotta bounce" we all slowly got up and walked out the door.  
  
FRIDAY  
  
"Jake I'm just not sure about this though. I mean I really like Kid Blink but I have almost hit PJ with a pin before and that's just when he's being a perv!" It was another Friday night around 7:30 and I had about 20 minutes before I had to leave. My dad had to go straight from work so I was walking. Vince was out with his latest girlfriend whose name I did not know.  
  
"Madeline don't worry so much about it. Just go to work tonight."  
  
"Wait you haven't ever had a serious relationship why am I asking you?"  
  
"I don't know all I did was call to see if you were doing anything tomorrow and you started pouring your heart out. Honestly I don't know why I put up with you girls."  
  
"I do"  
  
"Oh yeah how?"  
  
"Well our sense of humor. How many other girls that you know can manage to get raped by inanimate object" I said with a big smile on my face.  
  
"Grr damn you Madeline."  
  
"ARGH! There is another beep. Don't hang up sweety" I then switched lines.  
  
"MADDIE!"  
  
"ICK!" Ick would be Erik who is one of my favorite guy friends. Maybe cause I love slash guys. "What's up hun?" I could hear loud music in the background.  
  
"I am out with my Cory"  
  
"What else is new? How's Cory?"  
  
"He's doing great. What's up with you?"  
  
"What's the point of this conversation?"  
  
"I don't know. Felt like talking."  
  
"Talk to Cory. I have to go to work soon. Bye love you."  
  
"Bye!" with that he hung up. I then went back to Jakey boy.  
  
"Well hunny my friends are weird."  
  
"WOW that is a new fact"  
  
"Shutup I have to go get ready for bowling."  
  
"OK love you and have fun. Don't worry about Blink."  
  
"OK love you too. Bye!"  
  
I ran upstairs, got ready, and then raced out the door. I ran all the way up to the bowling alley because Blink said he would get there early. When I got there Blink was waiting.  
  
"Hey sexy." I greeted him.  
  
"How ya doing gorgeous. I have a question. How are we supposed to get in it's locked."  
  
"Bingo entrance is a very useful little tool. Let's go," I said starting to walk towards the entrance.  
  
"Wait one sec missy!" he said grabbing my arm. "I want a little TLC first." And with that slick statement he pulled me into the BEST five minute snogging lesson I have ever had in my life. But afterwards I thought of Jakey boys advice. I was so glad he was one of my friends. He is such a sweety pie. I just have to remember not to think about it.  
  
After that scene, we went inside. The setters this week were Blink, Ben, Me and one of Blink's friends that Jack walked up here. His name is Skittery. I'm pretty sure he was the one that was with Anna.  
  
I had Ben teach Skittery because they were setting together as of the fact that Ben is a better setter than I am.  
  
Time passed pretty nicely until Ben was in the fourth frame of his second game and I was on the sixth.  
  
"Ya know we work in terrible conditions." Blink said thoughtfully  
  
"Yeah it happens" I said while jumping down to set  
  
"We should strike. They don't pay us enough money and we get by pins and balls. The bowling alley is run down and old. It is never clean. We have stale cigarette smoke everywhere. Why don't we bring our demands to Stroup and Hurley."  
  
"Blink that is the most crackpot idea in the world!" I said loudly  
  
"Well Maddie you do realize we talked about it especially when TJ was here."  
  
"Yeah but I was just joking. Plus we can't strike we don't have a union."  
  
"But if we go on strike then we are a union right?"  
  
"Uh no not exactly"  
  
"I will think about it"  
  
THE NEXT DAY.  
  
Well it was Saturday and I went over to the boys house to talk to Jack. He seemed to be their leader.  
  
"Hey Jacky boy. I have gotsta talk to you about Blink" I said quickly  
  
"Well he has told me the idea. Let me get the boys and we will show you something ok?" and with that he walked away.  
  
When they came back Jack grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the house.  
  
"Guys what is going on?" I asked in a frightened voice.  
  
"We are going on strike."  
  
"Shouldn't we think about that?"  
  
"Let me show you something"  
  
Mr. Stroup and Hurley they think we nothing are we nuthin?  
  
NO!  
  
Mr. Stroup and Hurley they think they got us do they got us?  
  
NO!  
  
Even though we ain't got hats or badges were a union just by saying so! AND THE WORLD WILL KNOW!  
  
What's it gonna take to the stop the dumb balls? Can we do it?  
  
YEAH!  
  
What's it gonna take to stop the bowlers can we do it?  
  
YEAH!  
  
We'll do what we gotta do until we brake the will of mighty Mark and JIIIMM!  
  
AND THE WORLD WILL KNOW! AND THE JOURNAL TOO! MR. STROUP AND HURLEY HAVE WE GOT NEWS FOR YOU! AND THE WORLD WELL HEAR HEAR WHAT WE GOT TA SAY. WEV'E BEEN HAWKIN HEADLINES FAR FROM MAKIN 'EM TODAY! AND OUR RANKS WILL GROW!  
  
AND WE'LL KICK THEIR REAR!  
  
AND THE WORLD WILL KNOW THAT WE'VE BEEN HERE!  
  
When those stupid balls get throwin will we hear it?  
  
NO!  
  
When those stupid bowlers yellin will we hear it?  
  
NO!  
  
WHEN YOU'VE GOT A HUNDRED VOICES SINGING WHO CAN HEAR A LOUSY BALL START ROLL? And the world will know. That this ain't no game That we got a ton of rotten fruit and perfect aim So they gave their word But it ain't worth beans Now they're gonna see what stop the bowlers really means. And the day has come! And the time is now! And the fear is gone!  
  
AND MY NAME IS MUD!  
  
AND THE STRIKE IS ON!  
  
AND I CAN'T STAND BLOOD!  
  
AND-  
  
"OK OK whatever I get the point. You wanna go on strike but how? We have gotta organize!"  
  
"OK I will talk to you about it" Jack said.  
  
"Good I have to go home" And with that I went home to think.  
  
A/N: ok well how was that chapter? I know it took a while but bear with me. I wasn't home all weekend. R/R! I LOVE YOU!!!!!! 


	6. Strike! And Explaining my Friends More

Disclaimer: Still don't own Newsies . . .  
  
Oh yeah I hate ff.net. it royally fucked up my last chapter. Sorry if it was confusing.  
  
A/N: This chapter is more or less me explaining my friends a little. They are sortof confusing. Oh and maybe the start of the strike.  
  
Shouts:  
  
Sapphy: Well just cause you are jealous of the things I say . . . :-D.  
  
Gryffin: I LOVE YOU! Yeah I know my friends are a bit confusing. But look at it this way. Half the time I will start the topic and have no clue what's going on with my friends. I'm sorry I stopped the dancing and stuff but I . . . well I couldn't figure out how else to change it. I'm sorry! I shall never do it again. Just wait I have more dancing to come. YAY PLOT! Yes I know. It's special. Sorry it took so long. But it's gonna be much more thorough in this chapter. And you will be in it soon. No worries on that. I just can't keep you away! He-he.  
  
Beth: ::ahem:: YOU KICK ALEX! AND ERIK! HELL YA!  
  
Cassie: Go have conversations with away messages! Wait I do that to . . .  
  
Artemis: If you ever get this far . . . thanks for helping me with the Snitch and Itey problem. Itey is hotty.  
  
Jake: I still love you.  
  
Erik: You will get a guy.  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
I was having problems with life. It was Sunday which meant school tomorrow. Erik just broke up with Cory and I'm like his psychiatrist. And I'm still not sure about Blink. There was only one person I could go to. Emma. Emma or Alex as some of us special people call her, is my best good friend. She skipped a year of high school because she is mondo smart so right now she is in her first year of college. I had to talk to her. When I called her there was no answer. I left a message and slowly hung up the phone. I walked into the library and signed on. YAY! Artemis was on. Artemis is one of my friends from a camp I work at. I also used to be a camper and her my counselor. I was about to IM her when Kati and Becca did. Oh well I will talk to them a little. But this is more important. I clicked on Arty and started talking.  
  
Me: Hey!  
  
Arty: Hey Maddie,  
  
Me: What's up?  
  
Arty: Nothing really. What about you?  
  
Me: I need your advice. Because your useful like that.  
  
Arty: What's up?  
  
Me: Well you see. First off I met this guy. And we sorta go out.  
  
Arty: w00t! ^____________________^  
  
Me: But there is a down to that.  
  
Arty: What is it?  
  
Me: Well ya see he is a pinsetter with me. And the thing is, well him and his friends sortof want to go on strike. And that could end up in some bad shit. AND if we break up well if I get really mad (which you know takes a lot) I could seriously damage him with the tool called a pin.  
  
Arty: What is he doing to make you mad? How bad is the situation?  
  
Me: He hasn't done anything. He is absolutely perfect! The bad thing is the strike. I mean I live in the same house as one of the bowlers. And well what if I get in a fight with blink? Would I get in a fight with blink? I just need your help figuring everything out.  
  
Arty: Well for Blink don't worry about it to much he seems like a great guy and if you break up then just work on the other side of the alley. * shrugs* . What was your other problem?  
  
Me: THE FREAKIN STRIKE! I mean can we actually do it. We did move from 6 setters to 25 but that's still not enough. Maybe if we got all the setters in town . . .  
  
Arty: Well then organize! Pull a Newsies!  
  
Me: Maybe . . . brb phone  
  
Arty: Okie  
  
I put my "the phone is a-ringing" away message up and ran to answer it. It was Blink!  
  
"Hi Sweety what's up?" I heard his beautiful voice just melt into me.  
  
"Nothing really. What about you?"  
  
"Well I was sitting here trying to do stuff but I couldn't get you out of my head. So you wanna hang out?"  
  
"Yeah I know the perfect place. Walk down here ok?"  
  
"Yeah I will be there in like 2 minutes."  
  
"Okey!"  
  
I hung up the phone, ran over to the computer, and clicked "I'm Back!". Then said to Arty, Becca, and Kati that I will bbl and put my "Out with the boy" away message up and ran and got my pea coat.  
  
A LITTLE LATER AT THE PARK WITH BLINK . . .  
  
"Maddie I have a question" Blink said while stroking my hair thoughtfully.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"How in the world did you manage to get such a strange group of friends?"  
  
"Well . . ." I said while laughing with a smile on my face.  
  
"Really I have been wondering. I mean you have Beth."  
  
"And what's Beth?"  
  
"She's like the sporty girl with all the cool Adidas clothes. But not generic sporty because she's not pretty with long brown perfect hair. She is very pretty with curly blond hair and muscles. I mean she's just sporty and sortof psycho."  
  
"Yeah yeah that is pretty much Bethela."  
  
"And then Minrose."  
  
"What's Minrose then honey?"  
  
"Minrose is sortof preppy. She is artistic but she is preppy. She's also very good at gram- what ever that word is that means you can talk right and stuff."  
  
"Yeah that does sortof sum that child up. What about everybody else?"  
  
"Why are you so interested in this?" He said with a very sexy questioning look on his face.  
  
"I want to know what you think of my friends." I said and gave him a quick kiss. "Baum-Baum. What about her?"  
  
"Emma is psychotic. That about sums her up."  
  
"Yeah pretty much." I say with a smile on my face. Emma is a psycho . . .  
  
"And then Ariane. She's a black girl in the group of random white girls. What's that all about?"  
  
"HA! Ariane is an 'Oreo' sweety."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"An 'Oreo' is a person who's black on the outside and white on the inside. Like an Oreo."  
  
"Right. Anyway."  
  
"What about Sari?" I asked. This one could be amusing.  
  
"Well what would you say?"  
  
"Sarah is the ditz of the group. Is blond and acts blond. Hehe."  
  
"Anna?"  
  
"Oh so now I'm going? OK Anna is . . . Anna is . . . sortof preppy and random. She's just COOL!"  
  
Kid looked at me and then leaned down. He gave me the most heartwarming kiss. Have you ever seen "The Princess Bride"? Well our kiss was more passionate than the last one in the movie.  
  
"What about your other friends?" He asked through a kiss.  
  
"Hmm . . . well there is Erik." I said  
  
"Who's he?"  
  
"Erik is my favorite slash guy. But he just broke up with his boy friend."  
  
"Wait is he hott?" Blink asked quickly  
  
"Am I allowed to judge?"  
  
"He's slash, yeah."  
  
"OK yeah he is."  
  
"Do you think he would be interested in Itey?"  
  
Thursday  
  
"MADDIE!" Jack yelled from his spot on the couch. I was at their house because Blink wanted me over.  
  
"WHAT?" I yelled in yet another one of my voices.  
  
"Can you give me a list of who goes out with who?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"That way I don't get it wrong when I talk to the guys about their girls!"  
  
"Get me paper and a pen and you got it!" He gave me the stuff and I started writing.  
  
List of the Guys and Their Gals  
  
Kid Blink/Maddie Jack/Minrose Beth/Spot Itey/Erik Emma/Snoddy Anna/Skittery Mush/Bianca (Bianca and I have been in the same class and played the same sports and were on the same teams since sixth grade) Sarah/Snipeshooter Ariane/Boots Artemis (friend from camp)/Snitch Cassie (best friend)/Dutchy Luthien (camp again)/Specs Gryff (camp)/Race Becca/Les Kati/Davey Sarah Jane/Swifty Anna Albrecht/Bumlets Katie Yawn/Jake Pie Eater/Christine  
  
"Jack I'm done!" I yelled very loudly. Right after that the phone rang. Jack answered it.  
  
"Oh yeah Hey Mark. Yeah Maddie is here. You need her and 3 of us because everyone else is out of town. Well you will just have to deal. Why? Because we are on strike. You put us in danger and don't pay us enough. Good bye." And with that hung up.  
  
"JACK MY DAD IS A FUCKING BOWLER! YOU COULD BE MORE CIVIL!"  
  
"WE ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE CIVIL!"  
  
There was a knock on the door just then and my dad stepped in.  
  
"Maddie come with me." he said grabbing my arm and pulling me harshly out of the house.  
  
"Oh shit . . ." I heard some of the guys say as he pulled me out.  
  
END 6  
  
A/N: Ooh my dad sucks that way. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks. 


End file.
